dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10
is the tenth episode of the Dr. Stone anime. Summary While recalling the time he was first revived by Tsukasa, Gen is suddenly attacked by a mysterious assailant, barely managing to survive thanks to fake blood bags he had protected himself with. Learning that the culprit was Magma, who believed that Gen was the sorcerer instead of Senku, Kohaku reveals that Magma did so in order to win the Grand Bout, a tournament Kohaku has previously beaten him in to keep him from marrying Ruri and becoming village elder. As Kohaku, Kinro, and Ginro train for the Grand Bout, Gen reports to Tsukasa that Senku is dead in exchange for Senku making him a bottle of cola. Plot Details After 1 year and four months, Senku has finally rediscovered electricity and taken the first big step to revive civilization. Proud of himself, Senku admits he's off to a good start and even smiles. Chrome hypes himself up while Gen mentions Tsukasa to himself. He, Kohaku, Chrome, and Suika discuss the possibility of Gen being an enemy. Chrome tries to convince Gen to side with them, but the mentalist claims he's just too superficial to decide. Gen leaves and recalls when he was revived by Tsukasa. He was one of the first of many to be revived. Gen knew Tsukasa's face from an interview they shared. Tsukasa revealed his intentions to build an empire without old people. He also warned him about Senku's intelligence as well as the scientist's ambition. Suddenly, Gen is assaulted by a group of men and they appear to brutally murder him. Senku and the others find him and discover that he faked his death using bags of blood. He's still injured by the attack and Suika dedicates herself to finding out who did it while the others treat his wounds. Magma and his groups were the culprits and the brute plans to go after Kohaku next. Kohaku explains to Senku that Magma tried to win the village's grand bout in order to wed her sister. Enraged by his despicable attitude, Kohaku won the bout just to stop him. That was just one of the reasons she got herself disowned by her father. Chrome realizes they can't allow Magma to win the bout this year and become village elder. It will be more difficult to cure her if someone who wants to take her place wins the event. Kohaku needs someone who cars for her sister to win, and also someone powerful enough to defeat Magma. She decides to train Kinro and Ginro and they agree to help save Ruri's life. Chrome seems to be bothered at first and Kohaku admits that she'd rather train him over anyone. However, Kinro and Ginro possess better physical abilities and Senku teases him over his feelings for the girl. Chrome recalls his childhood with Rui when she first got her sickness and how he promised to cure her. Prioritizing her life over anything else, Chrome says that he's fine with it because he'll invent the cure-all drug. He even calls himself a "sciencer" rather than a sorcerer. The Kingdom of Science's team in the grand bout will include Kohaku, Kinro, and Ginro. They plan on doing whatever it takes to defeat Magma. Gen is going to take a while to recover and Senku believes it'll be only a short time before Tsukasa comes to kill him. That night, Senku and Gen share a very quiet conversation. The next morning, Gen disappears and rushes back to Tsukasa. Chrome and Kohaku are spooked and believe they need to go after him or else he'll tell Tsukasa everything. Despite his injuries, Gen rushes through the forests and arrives back to the cave of miracles, where Tsukasa has set up his empire. However, Senku believes Gen is interested in science and has made up his mind since they made light. Last night, Gen asked Senku if it was possible to create a cola soda in this stone world. Senku promises Gen that he can make a bottle of cola, even if no one else can. Senku's trust pays off and Gen tells Tsukasa that the scientist is dead for sure. Senku and his allies believe they've won the first battle by gaining Gen on the side of the Kingdom of Science. Gen sits down and says the cola better be especially cold, at the same time, Senku decides he'll make the soda extra chilled using science. Characters ; Main *Senku Ishigami *Chrome *Kohaku ; Supporting *Gen Asagiri *Suika *Kinro *Ginro *Ruri *Jasper *Turquoise *Kokuyo ;Antagonists *Magma *Tsukasa Shishio Locations *Ishigami Village **Chrome's Shed Inventions Anime to Manga Differences *Many scene sequences in the manga are rearranged for the anime. *In the flashback after Kohaku won against Magma, a dialogue about asking who would marry Ruri was given to Suika in the anime. *The anime includes a clip about Gen and Tsukasa meeting during a TV special. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Kingdom of Science Arc Chapters